


Falling For Your Partner In 14 (not so) Easy Steps

by Maddalia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalia/pseuds/Maddalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of episode-related drabbles for Series 1 of The Professionals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Dog New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> The original post of this, with associated images, is at my LJ.
> 
> http://maddalia.livejournal.com/3993.html

Smug bloody arsehole, that Ray Doyle. I liked Claire. It was good –- really good. What did he have to go and ruin it for?

I almost hate him when he's like this, all hot and cold. Take yesterday. He's on at me like he's my keeper when I'm about to walk into the path of a grenade, then as soon as it's over it's like I've punched him in the gut. No "good one, mate," no relief that I and half the hospital carpark weren't blown to pieces. Thanks a lot, sunshine.

He's just jealous 'cause I get the birds.


	2. Long Shot

That's what I like, a nice simple mission -- yeah right. Sooner we nail that bastard Ramos and we can all go home, the better.

Thank God for a break. I hate being cooped up with other people for hours. And bloody Cowley breathing down our necks. I think Bodie knows I'm going crazy; that's why he let me go off alone.

Good mate, Bodie. If I could just stop seeing him the way I do, it'd be fine. I notice him more every day: whatever he does, or says, or wears ... he’s gorgeous as ever.

You fucking beautiful bastard, Bodie.


	3. When The Jungle Ends

Whoa -- cool it, Doyle! What was that all about?

He had no reason to lose his temper. What's Cusack ever done to Ray? It's _me_ he was antagonising.

Maybe that's it. Ray's my partner after all. Natural for a bloke to feel protective of his partner. I told him more than I intended about ... no! I promised myself I wouldn't even _think_ her name. (God, when I find Krivas ...)

Yeah. I think it must have been because of me. Funny -- I'm not used to people caring enough to get angry on my behalf.

Hmm. Not actually an unpleasant thought, that.


	4. Killer With A Long Arm

I embarrassed him. Didn't expect me to have thought it through, did he? He just thought I was being sloppy, not firing from the door. He didn't like finding out I was protecting him.

Fuck, it hurt when he yelled at me. So stupid. We're always arguing. Why should today be any different?

I know why, of course. Nothing's going to be the same from now on. It was watching him sleep that did it -- finally made me realise what I've been feeling. I was so angry with myself that I kicked the sofa to wake him.

I'm in love.


	5. Heroes

Dreamed about Ray last night. He looked at me the way he does sometimes, right into my brain, and I ... only one way to put it ... _kissed_ him. Woke up in a cold sweat, but turned on as hell. Never thought I'd ever fancy a bloke, but Ray's different - special, somehow. I think deep down, I've always fancied him.

Now here we are, waiting in the grounds of this cameraman’s house. Nothing's happening to distract me from Ray looking so nightmarishly fuckable.

And what do I say, but 'I'm like a fine piece of machinery, I need lubrication'?

 _Cretin,_ Bodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help new readers avoid spoilers:
> 
> Part 2 in the series and the first companion fic to these drabbles, ["Public Duty, Private Mischief,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/285850) is set between "Heroes" and "Private Madness Public Danger."


	6. Private Madness, Public Danger

It happened. _Finally._ Few nights ago ... we were at my place ... he touched me. I seized the moment and kissed him. I thought he was going to kill me at first. Then he relaxed, got into it. Bloody hell, it was amazing.

He says he's fancied me for ages. As long as I pretend that's all it is for me, it'll be OK.

Fuck, we've just saved London, and all I'm thinking about is Bodie. That water was freezing -- God knows how he keeps up what he just rubbed against me. But I've a feeling tonight's going to be good ...


	7. The Female Factor

'Alright, Doyle. I know I said the leg would be a good sob story for the girls, but you can forget that tonight. You're all mine.'

'Yours, eh?'

'Yep.'

'Do I have a choice?'

'Nope.'

'Actually I do. I could beat you to death with my crutches.'

'And miss out on what I've got planned for you?'

'Hmph. Anything to distract me from this cast. It fucking itches!'

'Tut tut. Language, Ray.'

'Pot, kettle.'

'Christ, you're a stroppy bastard when you're injured! Maybe I can cheer you up ...'

'Bodie! Fuck, that's good ...'

'Ha. Least I can scratch _this_ itch, sunshine.'


	8. Everest Was Also Conquered

This might be the best I've ever had. Ray and I are brilliant together. Not that we're serious or exclusive or anything like that. It's fun, just good sex. But we're better mates for it.

And work's been better - when we're not being shot at. It's just nice, now, having Ray around. Even when he's getting on my nerves.

Difficult too, though ... I just touched Ray without really thinking about it, patted his thigh as a cue to speak. I've never seen him get hard so fast.

And now I can't stop looking into his lap, and Cowley's still speaking ...


	9. Close Quarters

We were still alive this morning. We'd _better_ both still be alive tonight. But where the fuck are you, Bodie? Why did you have to do this? If you've died on me ...

....

 _No!_ This can't be happening -- Bodie, please -- oh God. You're alive. Yeah, I know you're OK, you bastard. Trust you to push me away. We're lucky I had enough self control not to kiss you.

You're as pale as death. Must be the Angel of Death though. You've never looked so beautiful, love ... bloody hell, Bodie, I wish to Christ I had the guts to tell you ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 in the series and the second companion fic to these drabbles, ["No Hands, No Problem,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/285853) follows directly on from here.


	10. Look After Annie

Ha. He didn't shake me off. He would have too, if he'd wanted to, arm in a sling or not. That's progress! Dunno why, but it feels good to think he needs me.

I wonder why he's so against public displays of affection? No one's going to guess what we do behind closed doors.

He's quite affectionate in private now. Since that debacle with the Meyer-Helmut group, he's loosened up. I can hug him -- he even initiates it once in a while. Feels better than it should, maybe, sometimes ...

But why _shouldn't_ I feel ... that ... for my best friend?


	11. When The Heat Cools Off

Fucking _idiot!_ Why did I say that? What was I trying to do? What did I think he was going to say? "I'd die if I ever lost you because I'm madly in love with you?"

"Don't know," he says. Of course he bloody doesn't. Who does? Who sits and mulls over a work relationship? Apart from me, that is. Ray fucking pathetic Doyle. Christ - if I _had_ to fall for a man, why the fuck did it have to be Bodie?

Look at him, poor bastard, he doesn't even know why I shouted. Best just to apologise, I s'pose.


	12. Stake Out

Hold it steady, Ray ... steady ... fuck, this is down to the wire. Literally. At least we're here. If it goes up we won't know a thing.

He looks so frightened, and I can't protect him. I can't say a word ... I can't help, dammit! All I can do is stand here and watch. It's so easy to panic when there's no action. I can hardly keep still. I'm so scared.

I wish you could read my mind, Ray. There's things I wish I could tell you. I wish we could've made love one more time ...

Wait. _Made love?_

Oh, God.


	13. Klansmen

'What are you doing here? I thought you were out with -- what's her name?'

'Mary. That was this afternoon.'

'Bodie, I've known some of your dates to last two or three _days_ when we're on leave. What's the matter, didn't she come across? Or whatever degrading term you're currently using?'

'Don't be like that.'

'Well I'm just saying.'

'I said I'd give her a ring, alright? Jesus!'

'Sorry, mate. Pain makes me stroppy.'

'I know. I thought you might like some company.'

'I'm not up to much action.'

'Don't have to be. Let's just sit for once.'

'OK. Drink?'

'Thanks.'


	14. Rogue

I've never thought of myself as the jealous type. But it's different with Bodie. The way he was flirting with Maggie, that girl of Barry’s -- fucking shameless! Just my luck we had to see her again. We're here at some ridiculous hour of the morning, I'm tired and I'm bloody pissed off, and if he looks at her that way again … God, I swear, I'll explode and hit something. Him, her, the wall ... my own head ... I don't know how much longer I can cope with this!

'You ... and you.'

'Never far apart. Can we talk?'

That means _mine,_ bitch.


End file.
